This invention relates to a template for laying out a stair step cover of the type that has the tread and riser portions combined in a one-piece unit.
A stair step cover now in common use, made of a tough plastic or rubber composition, is furnished in one-piece blanks that have a front lip and are dimensioned for simultaneously covering the tread surface of a step as well as its rear riser portion. Such blanks are of predetermined dimension from front to rear for fitting on existing steps that are also of selected dimension. These blanks however must be cut to width since there may be width and angular variables of the sides of the steps. Such fitting is very difficult in view of these variables and also in view of the close tolerances required by building specifications of architects.
Devices have heretofore been employed that form a gauge for constructing stair treads and risers. One such device for example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,103. Devices for a similar purpose are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,563,229, 1,624,535, 2,536,359 and 3,242,580. The devices of these patents have adjustment means for determining the width and end angles required for stair steps. They are not, however, designed for fitting a one-piece stair cover on an existing stairway and could not function as a template for marking out and cutting such cover, particularly a cover that is supplied in blank form for shaping to the width and contour of both the tread and riser portions of the step.